


At Least It Was You

by RowynSN



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: It wasn’t hard falling in love with Sakura.





	At Least It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was for Naruto Femslash Week, but the last few weeks have been hectic, so I missed posting it during that week.

It wasn’t hard falling in love with Sakura. Some might say she was rough around the edges, not feminine enough, but Hinata knew better. She was protective of everyone she cared about, and quick to push people away she didn’t trust. It took a while for Hinata to see that, to truly see her. But when she did, she couldn’t stop her feelings. Everything from Sakura’s smile to her tears to the way she validated Hinata every chance she got made Hinata love her more. Their friendship was her oasis - the one thing she looked forward to after her missions.

It shouldn’t surprise Hinata, but somehow it did.

“I’m sorry Hinata. I don’t like you like that.”

They were on a midnight walk on the outskirts of town. The silence and lack of light used to feel comforting during their usual walks, but now it just felt suffocating.

Hinata felt her eyes water before turning away from Sakura. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. Her chest felt like it was going to burst. The tears came not long after that, slow and warm down her cheeks.

“Hinata I don’t mean - “

“N-no, it’s fine. I understand.” Her voice wavered too many times for Sakura not to know how much she was hurting. Knowing her, she was probably worried sick, mind going in circles trying to find a way to make Hinata feel better. It was one of the many things Hinata loved about Sakura. 

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder before turning around. “Is there anything you need?” There was something so soothing about her words. She didn’t feel judged or like Sakura felt any differently about Hinata because of her confession. 

Before Hinata could think about it, she embraced Sakura. Any semblance of control left her as she cried harder, her sobs filling the air. 

Sakura returned the hug. “Everything will be alright.”

Hinata knew logically that was the case, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that no matter where she looked, she would never find someone as great as Sakura. 

“I l-love you so much.” The words came out in the middle of a sob, her face buried in Sakura’s shoulder.

Sakura didn’t reply. It only made Hinata cry harder.

When she stopped sobbing, Sakura said, “Just because I’m not in love with you, doesn’t mean I don’t love you. You’ll always be precious to me.”

Hinata just nodded. She knew it was true, knew that they’d probably be friends for a long time after this, but the pain in her chest wouldn’t go away.

“Do you want me to carry you home?” Sakura asked, and Hinata once again just nodded in response, and before she knew it, Hinata was being carried to her house. It took forever to get back to her place, but when she did, exhaustion sank into her bones.

Sakura tucked her into bed and got her a glass of water and an aspirin. “I know sometimes you get headaches when you cry. Do you need anything else?” Hinata shakes her head. “Okay then I’ll leave you for tonight. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Hinata nodded, and Sakura left. She clutched her blanket to her chest before pushing it off and taking the aspirin on the bed table. It’s weird how well Sakura knew her. Weird but soothing. The pain in her chest loosened and her love for Sakura swelled.

It hurt that Sakura wasn’t in love with her, but she didn’t regret her feelings. Out of everyone to fall in love with, at least it was someone as beautiful as Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
